Plasma is Gone
'''Plasma is Gone '''is the fifteenth episode of Paw Patrol: Tales of the Paw and the last episode of the Plasma Arc. Characters Red Dusty Shard Noir Daisy Dash Diamond Kyle Sweetie Marshall Zuma Rocky Plasma Blue Laser Episode >LAST TIME< Ultra Plasma: And this is just the beginning. The real fight is just starting! >With the others< Red: Uggg. Ugggggh! Kyle: Oh my gosh! I can't take it anymore! What do you want? Red: I'm just bored. How long until Shard's new body is ready? I just wanna test it out! Daisy: Not anytime soon Red. Red: Are you always such a killjoy? Daisy: Normally? No. Towards you? Yes. Shard: What's wrong with me in this body? Red: You don't have a laser cannon. I want a laser cannon! Shard: Jeez, you're a snob. >With the others< Sweetie: This is what ninja training is? Playing video games? Rocky: Hey. Noir's not here. Might as well have fun. Sweetie: >Groans< You people are so irresponsible. Rocky: Wow. Red was right. Are you always such a killjoy? Dusty: Heheheh. Zuma: This game is weird. It looks like these character are coming towards us. Marshall: Probably a glitch. Ultra Plasma: I assure you. I am no glitch. Rocky: What the...? >Noir comes in< Noir: Stand back! >Plasma comes out of the screen< Dusty: No! It can't be! Ultra Plasma: It very much can! Noir: You finally show yourself. Time to pay for what you did to Shard and Dusty villain! >Noir leaps to attack< Ultra Plasma: My turn. >Ultra Plasma shoots Noir away< Sweetie: Noir! Noir: Do not worry about me Princess. Just get out of here. I will hold him off. Dusty: Guys! Come on! >Dusty takes the others to the Lookout< Dash: Dusty? Why did you run in so fast? Dusty: Plasma. He's not gone. And he's more powerful! Marshall: He's some kind of Ultra Plasma! He's huge and strong! Like a buff computer virus! Red: Aw... shoot! Daisy: This isn't good! We though Plasma was gone! Sweetie: Noir's fighting him. Red: Alright. I'll take the lead. Kyle: Why you? Red: Because i'm the only one with Omega Power. Diamond: While you're arguing Ultra Plasma is getting closer and closer! Kyle: Fine! Red's the leader! Red: Alright. So. Me, Diamond, Shard, and Dusty will be Team A. Zuma, Rocky, Kyle, Marshall, Sweetie, Daisy, and Dash are Team B. Team B will rescue Noir and try and shut down Plasma. Rocky: Wait. Why does Team B need to do this mission? Red: Cause we're gonna protect you from the Ultra Plasma. Unless you wanna trade jobs? Rocky: Never mind. Dash: Alright! >Zuma, Rocky, Kyle, Sweetie, Marshall, Daisy, and Dash run to Barkingburg< Red: Now we wait. >With the others< Zuma: Alright. So Ultra Plasma's not here. And there's Noir. Noir: Friends. Sweetie: Oh my gosh! Are you ok? Noir: I am fine princess. Where are the others? Rocky: Well... let's just say we need to shut down Plasma. Dash: Any info? Noir: Apologies. I do not. Daisy: Guys. I can trace where Plasma's signal is coming from. >They try and find the Plasma signal< Noir: We should be on guard at all times. I looked into the heart of our enemy and saw only darkness. Sweetie: He's just so mysterious. Rocky: I think Sweetie found somebody new. Zuma: Well we better not tell Dusty. >With the others< Shard: When's he gonna show up? I'm ready for some action! Dash: Right now. >Plasma shows up< Diamond: Are you always such a killjoy? Red: Hey! That's my line! Diamond: Just using it for when we get married! Red: Blech. Ultra Plasma: I hope you're ready for destruction! Dusty: This time I won't fail to destroy you! Ultra Plasma: Destroy ME? Hahahahahaha! Foolish pup! You just sealed your fate! Red: Heh! It's about to get wild! >Red rushes to attack but is thrown back< Ultra Plasma: The Plasma Virus rules through every dimension! Dash: Alright, that's enough out of you. >Dash attack Plasma< Ultra Plasma: Was that supposed to hurt! >With Team B< Daisy: We're here. >Doors lock< Marshall: That can't be good. Blue Laser: I believe it is not. Sweetie: You... I remember you. Blue Laser: Princess. Noir: Who ever you are fiend, for as long as I live you shall not harm anybody! Blue Laser: Oh really? >An army of robots appear< Kyle: Sometimes I really hate Red... >Back with Team A< Ultra Plasma: Nobody can defeat me! Red: One thing you forgot! Omega power up! >Red transforms< Omega Red: Time to crash a virus! Omega Red style! Ultra Plasma: Have you learned nothing? >Red gets stuck inside of Plasma< Dash: Red! >In the void< Red: I failed... The world is doomed... Ultra Plasma: Now you see how weak you truly are. Hahahahahaha! Red: Grrrr! Even when i'm dead I can't be rid of you! >More Plasmas started to appear< Red: Grrrrr! >Red starts to break out< Ultra Plasma: What's happening? Dusty: You're being corrupted. >Plasma starts to shatter< Ultra Plasma: No! >Plasma gets shattered when Red breaks out< Red: Awesome! And that ladies and gentlemen is the end of Plasma. Dusty: That means we should probably save Team B. Red: Aw shoot! You're right! Kyle is gonna kill me! >Episode End<